


Klaine Advent Prompt #21: Vacation

by letshaveagleeki



Category: Glee, Klaineadvent - Fandom, klaine - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 19:12:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2822978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letshaveagleeki/pseuds/letshaveagleeki





	Klaine Advent Prompt #21: Vacation

“I am so glad we did this.”

Blaine glances over at his husband and smiles.

“Me too, Kurt. We really needed to get away.”

Groaning, Kurt covers his face with his hands. Blaine just laughs and pulls Kurt’s hands away from his face.

“I was terrible wasn’t I?”

Laughing Blaine shakes his head. “You weren’t _that_ bad.”

Kurt side-eyes Blaine. “Blaine, I’ve been stressed out for the last month. I felt like I was about to claw my way up the walls in our apartment. I nearly bit your head off when you asked me to pass the salt the other night at dinner. I was terrible, you can say it.”

Blaine smiles lovingly at Kurt and takes his hand. “Okay, maybe you have been a tiny bit temperamental the last couple of weeks.” 

Kurt huffs indignantly but squeezes Blaine’s hand instead of pulling away.

“You’ve been busy," Blaine continues. "With finals and your new paying job at Vogue, not to mention the auditions you’ve been going out for. Kurt you’ve had a lot going on, it’s understandable. No wonder Isabelle was so insistent on you taking a few days off for yourself.”

Kurt leans over and rests his head on Blaine’s shoulder, gently nuzzling against Blaine's neck.

“So what should we do on this first official day of our mini vacation?” 

Blaine considers the question for a moment before wrapping his arm tightly around Kurt.

“Well, our phones are off, everyone knows not to come by our apartment, and…” Blaine lets his voice trail off as he makes eye contact with Kurt who grins back at him.

“Are you thinking what I’m thinking?” Kurt asks.

“Let’s go get some sleep.” Blaine whispers with a glint in his eye.

Smiling back at him, Kurt kisses him sweetly. “I am so glad I married you.”

They get up off their couch and go curl up together in bed; where they end up sleeping for a good solid eight hours.

It turns out to be just what they needed.


End file.
